The Chance Which Had Comes With a Price
by Dr. Serpico
Summary: Post season 3 A/U -Neal s pont of View. Neal recall the tragic events that happened three years ago and sadly change his life forever.


**First of all, before we start the reading, i must say, that the story below, isn´t an original story of mine. The original plot, is called FATE and belongs to another portuguese writer called Bia B. and is writing in Regina´s point of view (swanqueen).**

**Now, this story, takes place 3 years after the events of season three, with 2 minor diferences.**

**1 - Neal was saved by Emma´s True Loves Kiss, during the episode Quite Minds**

**2 - Instead of Elsa, who appear in the end of the season was Narissa, the witch from Enchanted (played by Susan Sarandon)**

**After that, all remain events from season 3B, remains the same, such Hook´s cursed Lips and the time travel´s voyage.**

Just one more thing, this is my first story, writing in the 3th person (Neal) so please, forgive me the bad grammar.

Thank you and Enjoy

* * *

**TH****E CHANCE WHICH COME WITH A PRICE**

Everything was normal. Exactly as it was two years ago, everyone and everything in their proper places, Henry beside me protected. Almost everything was in its proper place. Except however, was missing some small details.

'' Good morning, Dad! "A smile appeared immediately at the sight of Henry, , who appeared in the dining room door, already dressed for school and sitting in his usual chair. My boy has matured so much in so little time. Go the park did not seem over the best program in the world, now that video games have taken over his full teenager attention.

"Good morning, darling." I was already at the table, while, Mary Poppins, our new housekeeper-chauffeur served Henry and I served myself then. "What are your plans for today?"

''I was thinking in go see mom.'' He said

''Regina? sure, she must be missing you'' I said

''i mean, my mom Emma.'' Upon hearing this, my face falls. Last time Henry went there, he became depressed the whole week. So I told him that wasn't a good idea.

''then maybe I will go at Grandma and Grandpa, visit them and Liam.'' He said

''sounds nice, I will go join you after work and maybe we could dinner with Regina after this.''

An hour later, i´ve had finished my coffee and my eyes met Henry´s untouched cocoa. "Buddy, you need to brush your teeth to go to school or you'll be late." Said firmly, so that Henry rose immediately from his seat and headed to the bathroom. Five minutes later, he comes back and hug me with all his strength "Love you, dad"

"I love you too, Champ. Now go." He left quickly and I wheeled myself to the door of the dining room in order to see him leave.

After Henry leave, I give order to the Housekeeper to prepare the car and went to my room, in order to take my medicines and change clothes. Then, I just stay there; waiting for Mary wheeled me to the car. To be honest, it was funny having Mary Poppins driving my yellow bug, but unfortunately, my legs were not as useful as before, of course, I can standing by myself with some support and can barely feel them as well, however, they ceased to obey me, since that fateful day. This way, my father and Regina asked Mrs. Poppins, if she could help me and Henry in the house.

* * *

**FLASHBACK: **_Two years ago, after Hook and Emma came back safe and sound from Zelena´s time portal, they had also brought back some witch called Marisa?...No, Narissa, that was her name and she was my awkwardly step-grandmother, Belle´s mother, who wants to take revenge of my father for no apparently reason. But we didn't knew that, till that fateful day._

_Then, after they came back, Emma and I decided to start lives for ourselves with different persons, but after sometime apart, we discovered that we still love each other and decided to get married. _

_That morning, a week after we come back from our honeymoon, I went to my father´s shop, where I work and Emma went to the station and we don't talk to each other all day, witch worries me. _

_It was around 18:30 pm when my cell phone announced a call. ''Ah, finally!'' I was really upset, but I cool down, when I remembered that our yellow bug is in the shop. So I borrow my father´s car to pick her up at the station._

_The road toward the Storybrooke station, never had been so long. When I arrived, she was standing there at the door waiting for me. "Hi babe!" Her smile walked towards my lips clenched and signed a brief kiss, which was definitely reciprocated. "Emma, you can warn the next time is to be late, please? I was worried about you." She put the seat belt _

''_Sorry Neal, Regina called to talk about some security laws and you know… she may not be the Evil Queen anymore, but she really annoyed me sometimes.'' Emma complained._

''_well, you´re excused…And we can always find some way to annoying her too.'' I kiss her and start the car._

_The drive back to our home as really nice, we make plans for the weekend to _come and_ decided that in the end of the year, we´re going to take Henry and Roland to a trip to Disney._

_Suddenly, passing by Regina´s mansion, we spotted a strange woman, Narissa, standing in the middle of the road, gazing at us with a murderous gaze._ _I was told later that she was spying on us and knew I was the son of Rumpelstiltiskin, so she tried to kill me. And well…somewhat, she managed to succeed._

''_Neal'' I heard Emma asked scarily beside me ''who is she?''_

''_I don't know.'' I whispered, trying to take my phone from my pocket, but before I could reach the mobile, the witch made some strange movements with her hand and the car start to drive itself without my command_

''_what the hell.'' I exclaimed, trying in vain to take control of the car, which in turn was gain more and more speed by the second._

''_NEAL, LOOK OUT.'' Emma take of her seatbelt and jump on my lap, trying to take over the steering wheel. Her voice, was the last thing I remember heard, before the three of us; me, Emma and the car, been thrown toward a ravine._

_I remember waking up, three days later, in a hospital bed, with pains all over my body and unable to move my legs. I remember seen Belle and Wendy by my side, while heard my father and David, shouting with Dr. Whale, outside the hospital room._

''_w-where´s E-Em-ma?'' __I asked weakly and Belle squeeze my hand and told me, she had died on the arrival. _

_After I left the hospital, one month later, after a long recovery, I was told about Narissa´s story and why she was trying to kill me. Apparently, she had left Belle and Mr. French, to be with my father who was the Dark One; whoever, when my father rejected her, she manage to learn magic and swore eternal vengeance, to the man who had abandoned her._

_Fortunately for all of us, Narissa´s magic, was not as powerful as my father´s magic. So, after learning what she had tried to do to me and the woman I love, old Rumpelstiltiskin, join forces with David, Regina and Hook and finished with that witch in one single day. __**END OF FLSHBACK.**_

* * *

**PRESENT TIME T**oday, would be our 3th wedding anniversary. But for a year were the three: me, Emma and Henry. Finally I had a second chance with the woman I love, I had a family to call my own and we had Henry.

After the accident, my boy had insist in like with me, in the house we three used to share with _her_. Then, after a long talk with Regina, David and Snow, they consented, saying it was better for Henry, with the condition that Regina, as a mother, would oversee everything.

An hour later, Mrs. Poppins, was driving me toward the cemetery. And once arriving there, she helped me out of the car and wheeled me until a specific headstone, lying near the entrance.

At the funeral, Regina offered to place Emma in a privilege place, near her family crypt, but Snow refused, so Emma was buried alongside, the old town sheriff.

''don't take so long this time, Neal.'' Mrs. Poppins place a hand on my shoulder

''two minutes, I promise.'' I said and she walked back to the car.

All epitaph, including its name, was written with the same letters that were in her baby blanket, Emma. The name that most left my lips in those happy times, was not mentioned as often. For Emma, the symbol of our love was an orchid that only occurs in the region of Storybrooke. "I love you." A whisper came out of my lips and a single flower was placed on the tomb, and immediately I left this place of horror.

After left the cemetery, Mrs. Poppins drove me to my father´s shop, where he was waiting for me.

Once arriving there, he help me out of the car and wheeled me to the office. After the witch was destroyed and peace finally had returned to Storybrook, my father and I became very attached, just like the old days.

On this particular day, the shop was a mess and it was my job to organize everything, since Belle had returned to library. When I opened one of the boxes, I spotted a familiar red jacked, which belonged to Emma, her favorite jacked, why my father had saved this jacket?'' I inquired confused and more than quickly I closed the box and went back to work, after all, the shop would never organize itself alone.

And this has been my life: I had my chance and paid the price for it. Since then, I and my son, just live with the good memories of the person we loved.

A day that was once the celebrations today increases the suffering of an innocent and desperate soul.

* * *

**Thank you everyone for your time, reading this story.**

**I hope you had liked it and stay tuned for the next chapter of ''Another story To Be told''**

**Thank you once more and construtive critsims are welcome**

**Ana Serpico**


End file.
